User blog:Blau Wolf XIII/Ideas for a Better POTCO Part 1
'Introduction' Being in chat and reading other blogs, i found out excellent and exciting ideas. I decided we could use more ideas to spark fun-filled enterainment. These are some of the ideas I've heard and have said myself. Feel free to voice your comment. 'Hard Daily Quest ' I first give credit to Dentface for this idea in chat. ''' '''Dent explained to me that we should be able to complete hard daily quest to get tokens. These tokens would then be used to purchase exclusive items for our characters. He also agreed on the idea of it being on an island, where only lvl 50 Unlimited Access members could be. I think it is a swell idea since lvl 50's can finally do something fun, and finally never be bored again. I personally am unmotivated to be a lvl 50, with such a lack of good content for high level players. Seeing myself in the lvl 40's already put me in that position, and I am getting bored of the game. Dent's idea gave me a motivation that someday the petition will hit home and we might get a great thing like this. 'Guild Content' As in chat, I always think about how low contented our guilds are. I think of guilds as just a chat group these days. I read some topics in On The Horizon, read a few blogs, etc. I came up with my masterplan for guild content increasement. ' 'Guild Islands I see many times a day of guilds trying to pretend they control a certain territory or they control Ratskellar. I believe that guilds should be able to purchase islands ( will explain about purchasing soon ) for their own use. The islands will have interest and size values, the interest of an island will be determined of how much gold they put into investing in their island. Meaing the more expensive it is, the larger the interest. Size gets more expensive for the larger the island. This way a guild can have its own permanent, solid territory, and won't get harrased about it. ' 'Guild Bank/Gold System I believe that the way a guild should control purchasing is by a Guild Bank. The bank will keep all the funds of the guild. My original idea for earning gold was by members donating funds to the guild bank. Then I thought of a better fund growth plan. The guild can earn money in a variety of ways. #'Donating' #'Doing Guild Quest ( quest where the whole guild can participate )' #'Guild Gambling ( increased poker table sizes, and remote areas specially designed for guild use )' #'Island Interest ( a guild can purchase an island and get its interest )' #'Guild Wars ( better explaination below )' The gold can be used a matter of ways, such as for war repair, island purchasing, bribes, etc. 'Guild Wars' Ah yes, Guild Wars, a lot of the time I go on POTCO I see people just slashing swords at people. Thats not a war, so I thought of guild wars. A guild can be one of three things, Allied - The two guilds see each others island and can visit the islands whenever they want. The guilds also stick together and help each other in wars. Neutral - The two guilds don't see each others islands,' and they are not permitted to visit other islands unless the other island is set to public. Hostile - The two guilds see each others islands, but want to capture them! The guilds launch ships and engage in svs battles, guns on the islands can shoot at the invaders to stop them. When a guild sinks another guilds navy, the victor of the svs will land on the enemy island and engage in pvp. If the defenders in pvp win, they get an advantage in the next svs battle they take next. If the invaders in pvp win, they get a share of the enemies' gold, tonics, potions, materials, jewerly, etc. Also the loser of the battle has to repair everything they had on their island, this can be done by purchasing expensive NPC repairs with gold, or manually repairing. The two guilds are then declared neutral, and cannot enter a war within each other again for a certain time limit. ' 'Guild Island Customization' A guild can build fortresses, halls, etc, on the island. Here are some things I thought up. Fortresses - Protect the Island from cannons, and also increase your islands defenses. Civil Areas - Kitchen, Blacksmith, etc, can provide many goods for the members. Ex. The Kitchen can be used to provide tonics and other goods. ''' '''Other Areas - Such as camps, cave entrances, forest, etc. 'Bank' I first give credit to ''CopERight'' for this idea on his blog. Personal pirate banks, these will be used to provide extra space for pirates with full invetories. They would have an unlimited storage area so no one gets cramped out with stuff again. Each set of extra space would cost the minium amount of gold, then with each set purchased, the prices will get more expensive. Maxium price will be the gold cap. 'Hideouts' Credit to CopERight from his blog. I see my friends and my friends' enemies fight over Bowdash Mansion or some random civilian area. I would like to resolve that matter with hideouts. Hideouts will be on a remote small island fit for your pirate desire. You can select a variety of houses to build and also customize them inside. Thus making you have a nice place to rest when you finish an invasion. 'Pets' CopERight again, he gets credit for his blog. I see lots of pirates with no companions, the solution: pets. I think of pets as a unique feature to give out buffs for the owner. Ex. You could have a croc for a pet, and he would give you a hard-scaled buff, which increases your health. ' 'Conclusion If you have any questions please ask, I will be more than happy to reply to any questions. I will make another blog when more ideas are present. Category:Blog posts